Now he's Gone
by Sworn Never To Write Again
Summary: Scenes starting from when Pippin is brought to Gondor by Gandalf after looking into the stone. How does this separation affect the long time lovers?


I don't own these characters and some lines come from the movies...

Anyways hope you like it. I may add to this if I feel the need to. Also I've had a review complaining about the "proper" ages of Mer and Pip. I invented things in oder to suit my needs. This is fanfiction and I'm free to do that so if you review please don't complain about that kind of stuff!

**Please REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><strong>Gone<strong>

"Why did you look? Why do you always look?" Demanded Merry

"I'm sorry Merry, truly I'm sorry! I won't do it again." Pippin promised.

"Pip! Sauron thinks you have the ring! He's going to be looking for you you foolish Took." the Brandybuck cursed turning to look his cousin in the eye.

"They have to get you out of here Pippin!" he cried sharply.

"And.. You're coming with me?" Pippin asked uncertainly.

Merry turned and strode off following Gandalf, Aragorn and Legolas without giving his answer.

"Merry?" Pippin called as he ran to catch up.

They strode quickly into the stables and stopped with the wizard in front of a proud white horse.

Pippin looked around still uncertain until Merry pulled him close kissed him soundly. Pippin relaxed into the kiss but it ended quickly as Gandalf picked him up and placed him on Shadowfax.

He looked down from the horse in confusion as Merry handed him the last of the longbottom leaf smiling lightly when Merry reached to press soft lips to his hand.

"You smoke too much Pip." Merry smiled sadly.

"We'll see each other soon though won't we?" Pippin asked realizing Merry was saying goodbye.

Merry didn't answer

"Wont we Mer?" Pippin demanded suddenly completely frozen with horror at the thought of never seeing his lover again.

"I don't know." Merry sighed looking worried. Pippin simply gazed down at him his face clouded with shock and terror.

"I don't know whats going to happen." Merry choked tearfully.

"Merry..." Pippin whispered shaking his head in denial of their situation. This couldn't be happening. He and Marry had always been together ever since he was born.

As Shadowfax took off Pippin looked back at Merry tears in his eyes his expression of terror still in place. "MERRY!" He yelled.

* * *

><p>Merry ran as fast as he could to the top battlements where Aragorn and Legolas stood talking. Each looked shocked to see him barge into the scene his eye blurry with tears calling out Pippins name.<p>

"MERRY!" Shrieked Pippin from in front of Gandalf trying to look back.

"I LOVE YOU PIPPIN!" Merry shouted back. "I love you." He sobbed.

Legolas and Aragorn looked at their small companion in shock not knowing what to do.

"MERRY!" Pippin called back. "Mer, Love, I'm sorry!" He cried and Gandalf spurred Shadowfax forward ever faster until they rode out of range.

Merry sobbed heavily his arms outstretched as if to catch hold of someone just out of reach.

"Merry?" Legolas whispered putting an arm around the hobbit.

Distraught Merry continued to sob memories of his life with Pippin in the forefront of his mind. "I've always been there to get him out of trouble ever since he was just a little hobbit. I can remember the day my aunt brought him home. He was the most beautiful baby I ever saw. And then we grew up and he'd always be my Pippin. Now he's gone... Just like Frodo, and Sam... What will I do now without him?" Merry asked looking up at the elf and ranger. "I love him so much, he's my life. Now what am I to do, he's gone, maybe even forever." Merry whispered in horror.

"Merry, I'm sure he will be safe with Gandalf and you shall meet again. All will be well soon." Aragorn soothed draping his arm over Merrys shoulder atop Legolas'.

"Love will survive and conquer all if we believe in it deeply enough." Legolas breathed looking towards Aragorn with a special smile and hugging Merry tighter. "Trust us Merriadoc of the shire Pippin will be safe and you shall be together soon."

* * *

><p>Pippin sat as if frozen upon Shadowfax only staying on thanks to Gandalfs arm holding him in place. The tears poured down his face unnoticed, he thought only of Merry. How his love and best friend looked as he told him his goodbyes. The parting I love you still rang in his ears.<p>

He could see in his memories himself as a tween as they shared their first kiss. He could remember how he'd begged and begged Merry for that kiss even though the older hobbit had said he was too young. Another memory of the first time they made love in the forest by the shire. He could still remember the feel of his entire body tingling from the experience. How he had ached to be filled and once their lovemaking had been realized and they lay no longer joined the way he could still feel Merry within him, filling him. The exchange of rings and secret vows they had shared in once he'd turned 40 in that very same place they'd made love all those years before. The way his Merry had once again insisted he was too young to be pledging himself to him forever. He'd loved Merry from the start. His first friend, his first love. His first everything. And now his pillar of strength, his life was gone. Possibly forever.

Gandalf looked down with a sad smile at his small charge. He had no words of comfort to offer the foolish hobbit he rode with yet he knew the two lovers would soon be reunited.

* * *

><p>Pippin felt as though years had passed serving under Lord Denethors rule. He could barely sleep without Merry with him. He felt cold and empty without Merrys arms around him and he prayed for the day they would be reunited. He knew a battle was coming to the gates of Gondor and he could but hope he would survive to see his Merry again.<p>

* * *

><p>Merry had never felt so alone in the months that he and Pippin were apart. Even with the company of all the soldiers of Rohan, Gimli, Legolas, Aragorn and Lady Eowyn he was unable to find peace. He thus decided to venture out with the Rohirrim to Gondor. He would no longer sit idly waiting for the day Pippin would miraculously return to him. He knew his only way was to fight and he would do so even if the king had denied him the chance. He would sneak in with The Lady Eowyn.<p>

The battle began and lasted over 2 days. Many had perished yet there was hope ahead. Gondor and Rohan were clearly gaining the advantage. By mid afternoon Merry watched in awe as the somehow living dead cleaved their way through the remaining enemy. Victory was just in their grasp. Then the Witch King was before them and Theoden lay pinned beneath his steed. He was paralyzed with fear watching the lady Eowyn battle the leader of the nine yet he knew he had to assist her. As Merry stood before the King of the Nazgul his sword plunged in the wraith he thought of protecting only of protecting his newest friend. The dark lash of power sent him flying away from the black figure. His arm burning with the darkness of the wraiths powers his thoughts then turned to Pippin.

* * *

><p>Pippin spent his time defending the city he'd sword to protect as best a hobbit could. He prayed that the saved Faramir would soon recover well and he mourned slightly for his suicided steward. While the living dead brought by Aragorn and his two companions swept the city of its remaining enemies he allowed his mind to finally settle upon thoughts of Merry.<p>

He ventured out with Gandalf into the fields laden with dead. He went looking for those who survived and that is when he saw it. A cloak much like his own... Merrys cloak from Lothlorian. "Merry" Pippin whispered in fear and despair, never had he imagined his beloved would venture into this battle from Rohan. He watched as Eomer found his sister and yet even as the mans cries pierced his soul his blood ran cold in fear for his Merry. He looked to Aragorn in panic and the man gazed back at him understanding filling his eyes as he saw the cloak. Shock and dread filled him and Pippin would not have noticed the tears running down his cheeks had they not put a blur to his vision.

"Merry!" He screamed clutching the cloak close he ran out in search for his life partner hoping to all things good he would find his Merry alive. The sun went down but Pippin continued his search, desperation filled his voice. And then he saw him. Half hidden under a corpse lay the small hobbit. Pippin rushed to unveil his fate.

"Merry it's me. It's Pippin" he sobbed having turned the older hobbit in his arms and found a pulse. Relief washed over him as Merry tiredly opened his eyes.

"I knew you'd find me." Merry smiled weakly a small trickle of blood seeping dow the corner of his mouth. "Are you going to leave me?" He spoke again sounding almost worried his eyes wandering blearily trying to look into Pippins eyed.

"Never Merry, I'm going to look after you love." Pippin sighed and pressed a light kiss to his partners lips.


End file.
